The Perfect Match
by aliciaro12
Summary: When Jade Harley never gets offered the teaching position that she was promised, she decides to take matters into her own hands. She finds herself as a nanny to three beautiful little girls. These little girls aren't just any little girls; they're Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque's children. Along the way, she finds herself spending time with a certain Apex Predator.
1. New Beginnings

**"Aurora, please help Murphy with her bag. Thank you sweets," Jade asks while carrying her carry-on bag and a sleeping Vaughn.**

**"Jade, I gotta go potty," Murphy whines. "Okay, once we get closer to our terminal, we will make a trip to the restroom. Can you hold it for five more minutes?" she asks patiently. Murphy nods her head before following Jade and holding Aurora's hand.**

**"Okay here's our terminal. We have some time to kill, girls. Let's do a potty break and then we'll get a snack. How does that sound?" Jade asks them happily. **

**She realizes it's 5am and the girls are still waking up. She, herself needs another cup of coffee if she's going to make it through this flight with three little girls. It's June 4, 2015 and it's also her first week working for the Levesque family. She's finding it quite exciting and the girls are well behaved and polite. This is her first time traveling to Monday Night Raw alone with the three girls. The only times she has been to WWE shows has been with her friends, in the past, as a fan. **

**Jade had been growing frustrated with substitute teaching. The district that had promised her a full time teaching position, had let her down. Therefore, she decided to begin looking elsewhere. When she came across this opportunity, she figured she could try it out for the summer, and if she really enjoyed it, she would continue into the school year. She would mostly be at home with the children while their parents traveled a few days out of the week, but she was fine with that. Jade had always enjoyed working with children and hopes to one day have some of her own. Considering she's only twenty-five, she's happy with her life at the present time.**

**"Jade, can we get Cinnabons? Please?" Aurora begs. "Oh alright, but only because we already had a healthy breakfast. Let's not tell mom and dad. Deal?" she asks the two girls with a smile. "DEAL!" they replied, excited for their treat.**

**An hour later, the girls are dozing on and off while Jade attempts to read her Kindle. "Jade? When will we be there? Are we going to get lunch? Will mommy and daddy be there to get us?" the girls fired question after question. Well, it seems she won't be able to read more of that dirty romance novel she had begun reading the day before.**

**"Girls, calm down. Mommy and daddy will be working when we get there, but they said that we could meet them at the arena and have lunch with them in catering," Jade explains to them.**

**"Jade, I miss mommy," Vaughn begins to cry. "Oh sweetheart, you will get to see mommy very soon. Come here, baby girl," Jade holds her close and strokes her hair.**

**"I know you girls miss your parents, but we are on our way to them now. Don't worry, you will get to spend some time with them today. They're so excited to see you as well," Jade tries to comfort all three of the girls.**

**Her heart can't help but to ache for these three beautiful children. It must be extremely hard on them to be away from their mommy and daddy. Jade hopes that she will be a positive female figure in their lives.**

**A half hour later, Jade and the girls were walking off the plane to find their driver. They see a man holding a sign that reads "Jade and Girls". "Hello there, are you here for us? I'm Jade Harley and these are the Levesque girls."**

**"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Harley. You may call me Jason. Paul and Stephanie asked if I would pick you all up at the airport. I'm usually in charge of setting of parts of the stage, but I was eager to get out of the arena for once," he explains with a laugh.**

**"Please call me Jade, Jason. Well, we're glad to be of service. Thank you for the lift," she says gratefully.**

**"It's my pleasure. I'll get you and Vaughn's suitcases. I think Aurora and Murphy can get their own. Isn't that right girls?" he asks with a wink. "Yep! I'm super strong," Murphy states proudly. Aurora just nods and smiles at Jason.**

**"We miss you Jay," Vaughn tells Jason with a pout as she leans on Jade's shoulder.**

**"Well I missed you all as well. Let's get going. I know you're dying to see your parents."**

**"Mommy!" Vaughn squeals. Jade puts her down and lets her run to her mother and father. The other two girls run to their parents as well.**

**"How was your flight, Jade? I hope they weren't too much trouble," Hunter asks Jade sheepishly. "Not at all. They were extremely well behaved," Jade answers with a grin.**

**"Glad to hear it. Now, let's go get some lunch," Stephanie says to them all as she carries Vaughn.**

**Jade volunteers to help Hunter get the girls and Stephanie some lunch. "So, they're not driving you crazy yet, are they?" Hunter asks with a grin. **

**"No, actually I love the job so far. They're affectionate, sweet, polite children. You're extremely lucky to have them just as they're extremely lucky to have you and Stephanie," Jade reveals to him. **

**"Thanks, Jade. We are so grateful to have found such a wonderful caregiver for the girls. We know how unfair it can be for the girls a lot of the time. We wanted someone who was young and fun, but also responsible and caring. We truly could not have found a greater match for our girls." **

**"Thank you, Mr. Levesque. That means a lot coming from you," Jade tells him as they walk back to the table. **

**"You're welcome. And I'll have none of this Mr. Levesque nonsense. Please, call me Hunter or Paul and call Steph by her first name as well. We're not that old fashioned and stuffy," he explains with a laugh.**

**"Jade! Can we paint our nails when we get back to the hotel? Please?" Aurora and Murphy beg her with puppy dog eyes. **

**"Hmm I don't know," Jade taps her chin like she's thinking. "Pwease Jade," Vaughn joins in with them. **

**"Of course we can. As long as it's alright with your parents, then I don't have a problem with it," Jade tells them with a grin. The girls squeal and bounce in their seats. **

**"Can we mommy? Daddy?" they ask as they turn their puppy dog eyes to their parents. They both agree that they're fine with it and the girls finish up eating. **

**Jade giggles as Vaughn tries to tickle her. When Jade goes to retaliate, Vaughn yells, "Help! Murph, Rory!" **

**"Ahh no! Don't gang up on me," Jade can't stop giggling as the girls all tickle her. Stephanie and Hunter laugh as they watch their kids get along with their nanny.**

**"Hey Hunt. Steph," a deep, familiar voice says from behind Jade.**


	2. I Have a Girlfriend?

**"Randy! And you have the beautiful Alanna with you," Hunter says before getting out of his seat to bro hug Randy.**

**"Lanna! Do you want to paint your nails with us? Jade said that she will paint our toenails too! And she said that we can go swim in the hotel pool!" Murphy explains, excited that her friend has arrived.**

**"Murphy, you have to ask Alanna's daddy if it's okay for her to come with us. After all, he doesn't know me yet and he might have plans for them to spend some time together," Jade explains softly.**

**"Uncle Randy, can Lanna please come with us and our nanny? Pleeeeease?" she uses the puppy eyes on him. Jade can tell that he's caving, especially when Alanna joins in with Murphy and Aurora.**

**"Randy, this is Jade, our nanny. She's been a godsend. She's honestly the best nanny we've ever had for the girls. We adore her and the girls adore her as well," Steph explains to ease Randy's mind.**

**"It's nice to meet you, Jade," he smiles at her. **

**"Likewise, Mr. Orton. I'm a big fan," Jade blushes as Randy's large hand engulfs hers.**

**"Please, call me Randy. Mr. Orton is my dad. I'm not that old yet," he says with a laugh.**

**"No, you definitely don't look old with those abs. Um, I mean," Jade stutters. She wishes she could sink into the ground.**

**Randy laughs. "Well thank you. That's nice of you to say."**

**Stephanie glances at Hunter with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He grins right back at her. "Well Randy, how about a compromise? I'm sure you want to spend time with Alanna. What if you joined us for a swim at the hotel pool, and then Alanna can hang out with the girls and Jade while we come back to the arena for Raw?" Stephanie asks him logically.**

**"That sounds like a plan to me, Steph. Is that alright with you, Jade? You would have four girls then, instead of three," Randy asks her sheepishly.**

**"Oh it's fine with me. I used to babysit four boys from ages 2-8 years old. I also worked in a daycare before. I had ten two year olds. If I cold handle that, I can handle four girls. I promise, she's in good hands," Jade tells him seriously.**

**"Well that's settled then!" Stephanie says with a grin. "Back to the hotel," Hunter tells them while taking Vaughn's little hand.**

**"Jade, can I have a piggyback ride? Please?" Murphy begs her. "Alright. Enough with the puppy dog eyes. I can't resist them," Jade replies as she leans down so that Murphy can wrap her arms around her neck.**

**"Daddy-" Alanna begins to say before Randy cuts in. "Let me guess, you want a piggyback ride too?" he asks her with a smile. She giggles and nods. He kneels and Alanna jumps on his back.**

**"I'm getting too old for this," Randy grumbles. Jade laughs before turning and walking towards the parking lot.**

**An hour later, Randy is in the pool with Alanna, when he sees Jade walk out. He can't help but to admire her beauty. She even took off all of her makeup and she still looks gorgeous. She takes off her cover up, and Randy's jaw drops. The ruffles on her bikini, emphasize her large breasts. Her innocence takes his breath away. She has that girl next door look about her. He can tell that she doesn't realize how gorgeous she is.**

**"Jade, come play with us!" Aurora yells from the pool. "Chicken fight!" the girls scream. "We're playing! Come on in, Jade!" Stephanie yells to her. **

**"Alright, you convinced me," Jade laughs before walking into the cool water.**

**"Jade, you can go on Randy's shoulders and I'll go on Hunter's," Steph tells her.**

**"Oh um, I thought the girls were going on our shoulders," she says as she fidgets bashfully.**

**"Come on, Jade. We can take them," Randy encourages her.**

**"I don't know. I think I might be able to touch the clouds on your shoulders. I'm a little afraid of heights," Jade laughs.**

**"Hardy har har," Randy jokes before pulling her towards him. **

**Jade can't help but to get turned on, being on Randy Orton's shoulders. His strength alone is making her bikini bottoms wet, and not from the pool water. He lifted her like it's nothing. She's so focused on Randy's sexy body, that she doesn't see Steph coming at her.**

**"Ahhh!" Jade yells before pushing Stephanie back. "If Randy and I win, I won't be fired, will I?" Jade questions with a grin. **

**"Of course not, but don't count on winning. We're the power couple here, not you two!" Steph smack talks to Jade.**

**"You're going down, Orton!" Hunter growls. **

**"In your dreams, H. Jade is one tough chick. She's gonna take Steph down!" he taunts back.**

**"Go Jade and daddy!" Alanna cheers. "No! Go mommy and daddy!" the other girls cheer.**

**The battle goes on and on. "Okay, can we have a truce? I need a drink after that," Steph complains. "I'm game," Jade agrees. The men agree and they both let the women fall back into the water.**

**Randy watches Jade walk slowly out of the water, up the steps. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Steph questions him with a grin. **

**"Steph, I have a girlfriend. I will admit that Jade is beautiful, but I'm in a serious relationship," Randy informs her.**

**"Randy, she's just with you for your money. I'm telling you this because I'm your friend. I don't want another woman hurting you. We've only known Jade for about two weeks and we can tell how genuine she is. Kim has three kids and she's looking for you to help her pay for them. Just think about it, Randy," Steph tells him before following Jade.**

**"Sorry buddy, but I must agree with the wife on this one. I want you to be happy too. In the long run, Kim isn't going to be the woman that makes you happy," Hunter tells him before slapping his shoulder and swimming away.**

**Randy sighs before swimming over to Alanna. She's his number one priority and that's why he has her here without Kim. He's realized that he hasn't spent time with Alanna, just one on one. He misses her so much when he's traveling. Kim has been taking up too much of his time.**

**"Do you need to change your bikini bottoms?" Steph asks Jade with a grin.**

**"What do you mean?" Jade asks curiously.**

**"Well even though I'm married to the sexiest man, I still have eyes. Randy is hot and you were up on his strong shoulders. You must've been at least a little turned on," Steph explains.**

**"Steph!" Jade exclaims before covering her red face. Steph laughs at Jade's embarrassment.**

**"Admit it. He's hot as all hell." "Oh my god. This is so embarrassing," Jade groans. "Okay! Randy's hot as hell," she says to Steph before a shadow falls over the two ladies.**

**"Oh hi there, Randy," Steph grins evilly.**

**Jade gasps and turns to see Hunter standing there and she gives Stephanie a light smack on her arm. "That was cruel!" she says with a laugh.**

**"I'm sorry, but he had perfect timing and he can read me like a book, so he knew not to say anything," Steph laughs as she rolls around on her lounger.**

**"What's so funny?" Randy's deep, sexy voice says from next to Hunter.**

**"NOTHING!" Jade yells before jumping out of her chair and running inside the hotel.**

**"What's wrong with her? Is she feeling alright?" Randy asks them as his eyes follow Jade.**

**"She's fine. I just embarrassed her about this guy that she's crushing on," Steph tells him with a grin.**

**"Oh. She likes someone?" Randy asks nonchalantly. "Yeah, she's so cute when she's all embarrassed," Steph tells him with a laugh.**

**"Is it one of the Superstars?" Randy asks curiously.**

**"Maybe," Steph teases him. "Why do you care, Randy? I thought you had a girlfriend?" Steph questions him.**

**"I don't care. I was just curious. Excuse me, but I need to call Kim," Randy says before walking away.**

**"Babe, maybe we shouldn't get involved. This could end up blowing up in our faces," Hunter tries to tell his wife. "But honey, they would be perfect together. Jade has a genuine innocence about her. She's sweet and nurturing to the girls. She would be a great role model for Alanna. A lot better than that slut, Kim," Steph explains.**

**"Try not to interfere too much. We don't want either of them to resent us," Hunter says as he holds Stephanie close. "I'll try, honey. I hope they get together," she whispers as she watches Randy sitting alone, staring at the ground.**


	3. Glad We're Friends

**"Jade, you're really pretty," Alanna says sweetly. **

**"Well thank you, sweetheart. I think you're beautiful," Jade tells Alanna before giving her a soft hug.**

**"Can we watch a movie?" Aurora asks. **

**"Sure, but first, let's order some food," Jade tells them before grabbing a menu.**

**After the girls fill up on food, Jade tells them that they need to get in their pajamas. She helps Vaughn change while Aurora and Murphy find an extra pajama set for Alanna. Jade is wearing her Randy Orton: Legend Killer shirt and sweatpants.**

**Three hours later, it's 11:30 and all four girls are tucked up in two queen sized beds while Jade is snoozing on the couch. **

**"Jade, wake up honey. We're back. You can go back to your room," Steph tells her quietly.**

**"Okay thanks. What time do you guys need me tomorrow?" Jade asks.**

**"Well, we're only heading one town over for Smackdown, so we were planning on heading out around 10am. We're meeting Randy for breakfast since we have Alanna. If you want to meet us for breakfast, we're meeting in the hotel restaurant around 8:30," Steph informs **

**"Okay, sounds great. See you at breakfast," Jade tells her before grabbing her room key and her phone. "Goodnight Steph. Goodnight, Hunter." "Goodnight, Jade. See you tomorrow."**

**It's now 12:30am and Jade is wide awake. "I guess that nap really rested me," she mumbles to herself. She huffs impatiently and jumps out of bed. "I might as well be useful. Hopefully it's unlocked."**

**She makes her way down to the lobby and heads in the direction of the gym. Jade grins when she finds the door unlocked. She plugs her iPhone in to the stereo and puts on her gym playlist.**

**After she stretches, she heads over to the treadmill and begins a brisk speed walk. As she's walking, she can't help but to remember the feel of her legs wrapped around Randy's shoulders this afternoon. 'God, he's gorgeous,' she thinks to herself.**

**Her favorite song comes on and she starts belting it out. "You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny-ny, But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye-"**

**Jade jumps when she hears clapping. Her eyes snap to the noise and sees the one man she can't get off of her mind, Randy Orton.**

**"Wow, that's embarrassing," Jade says with a laugh.**

**"I enjoyed the show. Especially when waved goodbye. It reminded me of Ariane and her "Girl Bye" hand motions," Randy laughs as Jade covers her face.**

**Randy gets on the treadmill next to Jade's and begins a slow walk. "Thanks for taking care of Alanna tonight. Did she behave?" he asked curiously.**

**"You have a wonderful daughter, Randy. She's sweet and polite. She seems to like me. She kept snuggling up against me; it was adorable," Jade tells him with a big smile.**

**"I'm glad she was good for you. Why wouldn't she like you? From what I can tell, you do an amazing job with the girls and they love you already. You seem like a good role model for them. I'm glad Al got to spend time with you. Also, I enjoy spending time with you as well," he whispers while gazing into Jade's blue eyes.**

**"Thank you, Randy. I also enjoy spending time with you and Alanna. And it's easy to love the girls. They're happy children and they are easy to love," Jade tells him with a grin.**

**"So, Steph was saying that you were crushing on someone in the WWE. Would you like to share who this person is? Is he a Superstar or part of the crew?"**

**"Um I don't really feel comfortable talking about it. I will tell you that yes, he is one of the Superstars, but that's all I'm saying," she claims with a blush on her cheeks.**

**"Aw you're cute when you're all flushed," he teases with a grin.**

**"Okay enough making fun of me, Mr. Viper. So, how about you? You have a girlfriend, right?"**

**"Yes, I do," he answers reluctantly. "Her name's Kim and she has three sons. We've been together close to a year now."**

**"Wow, that's great. I'm really happy for you. Hopefully, I will find a nice guy sometime soon. I seem to keep meeting all the jerks out there," Jade explains with a dry laugh.**

**"Well, I'll keep a lookout for you. Any guy would be lucky to have you," he tells her without a trace of humor.**

**"Thanks Randy. Your girlfriend is very lucky. Well, I've gotta get to bed. I'm not a happy camper if I haven't had a full night of sleep. You won't want to be friends with me in the morning, if I don't get some sleep. Trust me on that," Jade tells him with a laugh as she shuts off her treadmill.**

**"Here, I'll walk you up to your room."**

**"Oh, that's okay, Randy. I think I can manage."**

**"What kind of man would I be if I let a lady walk back to her room in the middle of the night without protection? Who knows, there could be some creepy guys wandering the halls," he teases with a smirk.**

**"Oh no. Please, keep me safe, Mr. Apex Predator," Jade laughs lightly.**

**Randy holds the door open for Jade before placing his hand on the small of her back, as he guides her towards the elevator.**

**"Well, this is me. Thank you for your protection. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."**

**"You're welcome. Goodnight Jade," he tells her softly before holding her close for a hug. Jade closes her eyes and hugs him back. They finally break away from the intimate hug and Jade gives an awkward wave before swiping her room key.**

**"Aw shit," Jade groans as she tries to swipe her key again, but the light keeps turning red.**

**"Here, let me try. I'm a professional at this," Randy tells her with a smirk. Jade laughs when his attempt fails, just as hers did.**

**"Okay, well I guess you're rooming with me tonight," Randy tells her softly. "It's too much work to go down and get a new key."**

**"Are you sure? I feel bad intruding on your space," Jade tells him while biting her bottom lip.**

**Randy's eyes immediately shoot down to Jade's lips. "You're not intruding. I'm just going to get a quick shower and then sleep."**

**"Okay. That sounds good to me."**

**Randy insisted on Jade taking a shower first, but now he's seriously regretting that decision. He can't help but to feel a stirring down in his gym shorts. This woman is dangerous yet so innocent. His mind is going crazy with the images of Jade's naked body with water sliding over those beautiful body parts. Randy throws his head back and groans. He jumps when he hears the shower shut off. He grabs a pillow and places it over his lap to hide his erection.**

**"Hey, do you have a shirt I could borrow for the night?" Jade cracks the door, but Randy can still see her wrapped in the white towel.**

**"Umm sure. Let me get that for you," he replies before jumping up and rushing to his suitcase. "Here, this should work," he tells her before handing over a large shirt and a pair of gym shorts.**

**"Thanks Randy. I'll get changed out here so you can get your shower," Jade tells him before walking past him.**

**"Uh yeah okay," he clears his throat before heading into the bathroom.**

**Jade watches him walk away and can't help but to admire his butt in those gym shorts. She's positive that he could wear a burlap sack and still look absolutely sinful. She sighs before dropping her towel. "I guess I'm going commando," Jade laughs.**

**Jade is in the middle of braiding her hair when Randy opens the bathroom door. Her jaw drops to the floor when Randy walks out of the steamy room. There's water droplets sliding over his smooth, tan skin. She can feel her body heating up, just by watching him walk to his suitcase. He crouches down and pulls out a pair of boxer briefs.**

**He stands up and his eyes meet Jade's across the room. He smirks before sliding his boxer briefs under the towel and over his hips. He lets the towel drop and Jade feels a strike of desire under her shorts. She finds herself breathing heavy as she admires how the boxer briefs cling to Randy's thigh muscles. 'God, he's beautiful,' she thinks to herself.**

**"Are you alright?" Randy asks her with a smirk.**

**Jade clears her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine." She ties the bottom of her braid before realizing that there's only one bed in the room. "I'll sleep on the couch," she tells him matter-of-factly.**

**"Hell no. There's no way I'm having you sleep on a couch when there is a perfectly good bed right there. I'm sure we can be adults about this and both share the bed. It's a king size bed, Jade. I'm sure we can handle it," he tells her with a smile.**

**"Okay, you're right. I can handle that," she answers back with her own smile before pulling the sheets back on the far side of the bed.**

**"You prefer that side or something?" Randy asks her curiously before striding to the other side of the bed that's closest to the door.**

**"Don't laugh, but I get scared sleeping closer to the door. I'm afraid someone's going to break in and hurt me," she whispers before snuggling under the covers.**

**"You watch too many scary movies. Don't worry, if someone breaks in, I'll give them an RKO," Randy tells her with a wink before switching off the lamp.**

**"Randy?" Jade whispers.**

**"Yeah?" he whispers back as he turns to face her.**

**"Thanks for tonight. You're really sweet. I'm glad we're friends," she tells him quietly.**

**"You don't need to thank me. I'm really glad we're friends too."**


	4. She Has a Date?

**"Steph, maybe we should knock instead of just unlocking Randy's door," Hunter says quietly to her. **

**"I'll knock, Aunt Steph!" Alanna says happily.**

**"Okay sweetie, go ahead," Stephanie agrees.**

**"Hmm no answer. Now we use the key," Steph tells Hunter before he can protest.**

**Stephanie uses the key to unlock the door and gasps when she sees the inside of Randy's room. "Would you look at that!" Steph whispers quickly while grabbing Hunter's arm.**

**"Daddy had a sleepover without me?" Alanna asks with a pout.**

**"That's Jade!" Stephanie whispers heatedly.**

**"I'll go wake them up," Alanna volunteers.**

**"Um maybe we should just wait outside," Hunter tries to suggest.**

**"Go wake them up, Alanna," Stephanie tells her with an evil grin.**

**"Okay!" Alanna squeals before jumping on the bed.**

**"Daddy! You had a sleepover with Jade and didn't invite me? That's rude!" she yells as she bounces up and down.**

**"Hmm," Randy grunts while squeezing his arms tighter around the feminine body he's holding.**

**"Alanna?" he hears Jade's voice ask huskily.**

**"Yep! It's me! Wake up! We're going to breakfast!" she yells as Stephanie and Hunter laugh with their three girls.**

**Jade's eyes shoot open and she looks down and sees strong arms that have tattoo sleeves. 'Oh god! I'm in bed with Randy Orton!' she thinks in her mind as she mentally squeals.**

**"We can explain this," Randy's deep voice rumbles in his chest. **

**"Yeah, but come back in another hour. I'm too comfortable to move," Jade mumbles while pushing back against Randy's chest. She feels Randy's chest vibrate while he laughs.**

**"I guess you can bump into each other in a king sized bed, Randy. Who knew?" Jade jokes before turning over to face Randy's sleepy, handsome face.**

**"We'll meet you guys downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes," Hunter tells them before picking up Alanna and dragging Stephanie out of the room.**

**"Take your time!"Steph yells before the door shuts.**

**Jade giggles and Randy grins at her. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispers huskily. **

**"Morning. I guess we should be getting up and getting ready?" Jade questions.**

**"I guess so. I'm pretty comfortable right here, though," Randy replies with a sinful grin.**

**"I am too, but your daughter is downstairs waiting for us and you have a girlfriend. I don't think she'd be too happy to see another woman in your arms, Randy," Jade whispers regretfully before pulling out of his arms.**

**"You're right. I'm sorry," he replies before sliding out of bed to get ready.**

**Jade closes her eyes and sighs. What was she thinking, getting in bed with a taken man? She should've known her body's desire for him would cause her to slip into his arms during the night. She can't trust herself. **

**Randy hears Jade call out a 'thanks again' before she closes the door to his room. He's sure that she's leaving to go get a new key for her room so that she can get changed. He needs to be more careful. As he slides his wallet into his back pocket, his cell phone rings. He sees Kim's picture come up on the screen. "Shit," he mumbles before answering the call.**

**"Hey babe! I miss you so much. When am I going to see you?" Kim simpers into the phone.**

**"Uh I'm not sure yet. I've got Al with me and I've been enjoying spending some one-on-one time with her," Randy replies.**

**"So you don't want me around when your daughter's there? Have I done something to bother you?" she asks him quietly.**

**"Kim, come on. That's not what I'm saying. I've just spent some time with you and the boys. Now I wanna spend some time with my other favorite girl. These days, I've been seeing more of you than her and that's not fair to Ally," he explains.**

**"Well why can't you spend time with both of us? Alanna and I barely have a relationship, Randy. If I'm going to be your wife some day, then she needs to get used to me," Kim replies sternly.**

**"Kim, I care about you, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I've tried the marriage route and look how that turned out for me," Randy tells her, annoyed.**

**"So you're saying that you're not ever going to get married again?" she questions him heatedly.**

**"I didn't say that, Kim. I need to be sure that who I'm marrying, is in it for the long run. Someone, who's not just interested in me because I have lots of money. Look, I have to go. Hunter, Stephanie and Ally are waiting for me downstairs," Randy tells her while rubbing his eyes.**

**"You think I'm just interested in you because of the money, Randy? Who put that idea into your head? It was that Stephanie, wasn't it? The princess who's been rich her whole damn life. I'm not letting her come between us, babe! I need to come out there and see you. You know I love you," she answers.**

**"Kim, I have to go. We'll talk about this later," he replies before hanging up.**

**"Daddy!" Ally squeals when she sees Randy walking up to them.**

**"There's my favorite girl," he replies while hugging her and kissing her head. "Did you have fun with the girls and Jade last night?" he asks with a smile.**

**"Yes! Look at my nails! Jade said she would french braid my hair after breakfast," Ally tells him excitedly.**

**"Wow your nails look beautiful. And that's very nice of Jade. Make sure you say thank you to her," Randy tells her while sitting with her on his lap. **

**"Are you alright, Randy? You look a little tense," Stephanie questions him curiously.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a tense phone conversation, but I'm over it. What's everyone having for breakfast?" he asks, in order to change the subject.**

**"Since we'll be on our buses, maybe Jade should go with you and Alanna. That way, Jade gets some free time and it'll be less noise on your bus, Randy," Stephanie suggests coyly.**

**"Oh no, Steph. I don't mind. It's my job to deal with the noise. I don't want to impose on Randy and Ally's time together," Jade replies nervously.**

**"You're not imposing, Jade. Ally and I enjoy spending time with you. Don't we Al?" he asks her with a grin.**

**"Yes! I can show you this new doll that daddy bought me! Or, we could do a puzzle together!" she squeals happily.**

**"Yeah, come on Jade. You know you wanna hang out with us," Randy tries to tempt Jade.**

**Jade was torn. She knew that she couldn't be trusted around Randy. He was so strong and beautiful. Every time he was close to her, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She realized that this man had the power to break her heart. She figured, the only way to keep her heart safe, was to avoid Randy at all costs.**

**"I do like spending time with both of you, but I don't feel so well this morning. I think I'm just going to nap during the bus ride," Jade tells them as she looks down at the table. She felt bad lying to them, especially Ally, but she knew that this was the best decision for everyone. Randy was in a relationship and Jade needed to remember that and respect it.**

**Stephanie could tell that there was more to it than that, but she figured she could talk some sense into Jade on the bus.**

**Jade felt worse when she looked at Ally and Randy's faces. She could tell that they were sad and disappointed.**

**"That's alright, Jade. We understand, don't we, Al?" he asks her with a fake smile.**

**"Yes," she whispers looking down. **

**"Ally, I promise that I will spend time with you after I rest a little. Okay sweetheart?" Jade asks her with a pout.**

**"Okay Jade," Ally tells her before leaning over and hugging her. Jade holds her close and kisses her head.**

**Randy watches Jade embracing his daughter. What is that feeling in his chest? He loves seeing Alanna in Jade's arms. Why has he never felt this way when Kim is around Ally? Maybe it's because Kim doesn't normally hold Ally? Usually, she's too busy with her three boys to spend any time with his daughter. Now that Jade is around, Randy is beginning to notice some things about Kim that he doesn't really like. He's beginning to compare Kim to Jade. **

**"Okay, it's just me and you. What was that all about?" Stephanie questions Jade in the back bedroom of the bus.**

**"What do you mean?" Jade asks quickly.**

**"I mean, what is the real reason that you didn't want to spend time with Randy?" Stephanie asks skeptically.**

**"Steph, I can't trust myself around him," Jade whisper while fidgeting with the bed comforter.**

**"So? I don't see the problem with that Jade. Randy isn't married and his girlfriend can always be replaced," Stephanie tells her with a grin.**

**"Steph," Jade laughs. "I'm afraid of being around him. I'm afraid of what I'm already feeling for him. I've never felt this way and I'm scared. He has the power to break me. Suppose I get close to him and he realizes that Kim is the one that he wants permanently. Then what am I supposed to do? I will be heartbroken," Jade whispers hoarsely while trying not to cry.**

**"Oh sweetie, life is about taking risks. Suppose he does break your heart, then you move on and make him suffer. In fact, why don't we make sure that he never chooses Kim? We'll get you a date with another Superstar! Yes! It's genius! Why didn't I think of this before?" Stephanie tells herself.**

**"Oh no. I don't know if I feel comfortable with that plan, Steph."**

**"Hey, you're a single woman. You're just going on a date. You don't owe Randy anything."**

**"You know what? You're completely right. I would love to go on a date," Jade tells Steph.**

**"That's my girl. We're going to make Randy eat his heart out. Who knows? You may enjoy this new guy more than Randy."**

***Two Weeks Later***

**"Where's Jade been?" Randy asks Hunter after he finally got away from Kim.**

**"Oh Steph took her shopping today. She's got a date with Stu tonight," Hunter tells Randy.**

**"What? When did she even meet Stu?"**

**"She met him last week and they really hit it off. You should've seen how Stu was looking at her. I don't blame him. Jade's a catch. Any guy would be lucky to have her," Hunter tells him casually. "Where's Kim? I thought she was visiting you this week," Hunter asks him suspiciously.**

**"Hunt, can I be honest with you?" Randy asks him seriously.**

**"Of course you can. Randy, we've been friends for many years. You can tell me anything," Hunter says while giving Randy his full attention.**

**"It's just, lately, Kim's been getting on my nerves. I've been enjoying spending time with Jade. I feel like I don't have feelings for Kim anymore. She keeps clinging to me. Maybe she can sense that my heart isn't in it anymore? I don't know what to do. If Jade goes on this date, I'm going to lose her."**

**"Randy, you're not going to lose Jade after just one date. Here's what you need to do: you need to dump Kim and show Jade just how much you care for her. I don't mean that you buy her things. I mean that you open doors for her, give her your jacket when she's cold. Compliment her whenever you can. Hold her when she's upset. You need to show with your actions, that you care," Hunter advises him.**

**"You're right. First thing I need to do is find Kim and break things off," Randy says before hugging Hunter. "Thanks man. You're always here for me."**

**"Anytime buddy. Good luck. Jade's a good woman. I see her as a little sister. So if you hurt her, I will pedigree you into the ground," Hunter glares at Randy.**

**"Noted," Randy laughs.**


	5. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**"Jade!" Randy yells down the hallway, trying to get her attention.**

**"Oh hi Randy. How are you? How's Ally doing?" she asks politely.**

**"I'm alright. Ally's great. She asks about you every time I speak to her," he tells her with a grin.**

**"Jade are we going to the aquarium today?" Murphy asks as she runs up to Jade.**

**"Yes, sweetheart. I was waiting for you guys. We have one more person to wait for. Stu's coming with us," Jade answers her with a hug.**

**"Uncle Randy, are you coming with us?" Aurora asks him with a hug.**

**"Oh sweetie, I'm sure Randy's busy with work obligations," Jade tells her.**

**"Nope. I'm free today. I'm all yours," Randy tells her with a grin.**

**"Hello darling," Stuart, also known as Bad News Barrett, says from behind Jade. He leans over to kiss her cheek and she grins.**

**"Hey Stu. Well, um Randy is joining us today. I hope that's alright?" she asks him sheepishly.**

**"Of course it is. Hey Randy," Stu says while shaking Randy's hand.**

**"Stu," Randy replies before picking up Vaughn. "Alright, everyone ready to go?" he asks.**

**"Yay! Let's go Uncle Randy!" Vaughn bounces in his arms.**

**"Uncle Randy can you carry me too?" Murphy begs.**

**"Girls, he's not your mule," Jade scolds them.**

**"It's fine, Jade. Come here, Murph. I've always got room for you," he tells her before picking her up.**

**Jade feels her heart melt in her chest. He's even more attractive with all of these little girls hanging all over him. "Ready, love?" Stu whispers in her ear before taking her hand.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's go," she gives him a halfhearted grin.**

**Jade puts her arm around Aurora. "Are you excited, sweetie?" she asks her.**

**"Yes! I love ocean animals. Do you think we'll be able to pet a shark?" Aurora asks her excitedly.**

**"Most likely. The aquarium near my hometown, you can pet sand sharks and sting rays," Jade tells her as they walk towards the elevator.**

**As they all get on, Jade can sense some awkwardness. She tenses up as Stu puts his arm around her shoulders. Her eyes meet Randy's across from her. He's looking intensely into her eyes until Vaughn grabs his attention. **

**Jade breathes a sigh of relief. His stare is so captivating. If not for Vaughn, she would still be staring into those baby blues.**

**Since Stu doesn't have a bus, he's driving a rental SUV. They all pile inside and Jade offers Randy the front passenger seat. "Randy, you're like 6'5" or something. I'm short. I don't mind sitting with the girls in the back," Jade explains.**

**"No, it's okay. I barged in on your day. I'll sit in the back with my beautiful nieces," he tells her before climbing in next to Vaughn.**

**Jade sighs before hopping into the front seat. "You're stubborn, Mr. Orton," she tells him with a glare.**

**"Just as stubborn as you," he tells her with a wink. She laughs before turning back around to turn the music on.**

**"So how's your morning been, love?" Stu asks her as he drives out of the parking garage.**

**"Great so far. I hit up the gym, had a decent breakfast and now I get so spend the day with you," she tells him before taking his right hand. He glances over at her with a big smile and intertwines their fingers together.**

**Randy can feel his blood boiling. 'Stupid British accent. I can't understand why it makes all the women swoon. What does she see in him anyway?' he rants in his mind.**

**"Uncle Randy, when is Ally coming to visit again?" Murphy asks him from the third row of seat where she's sitting with Aurora.**

**"I'm flying home Wednesday and she will be back on Friday with me. She misses you three so much. She was begging me to take her with me again. She kept asking about you too, Jade," he adds.**

**"Really? She's such a sweetheart. Really, you're very lucky, Randy," she turns to tell him, with a smile.**

**"Thanks, Jade. I'm very grateful for my daughter," he whispers. **

**As they walk around the aquarium, Randy hears his cell phone go off.**

**Randy pulls out his phone and accepts the call. "What Kim?" he asks her abruptly.**

**"Randy, thank you for answering. I need to talk to you. It's very important," she tells him.**

**"Kim, I'm sorry, but I already told you-" "Randy, I didn't want to tell you this over the phone, but, I'm pregnant!" she sobs loudly in his ear.**

**"Kim, that's not possible," he whispers. "I'll be right back," he tells Jade softly before walking away to a more private area.**

**"There's no way this happened, Kim! I always used a condom and you told me that you were on the shot!" he growls into the phone.**

**"I haven't slept with anyone else, Randy. This baby is yours," she cries.**

**"Look, if you're looking for money or something, you're not going to get it. If you really are pregnant, I want a paternity test taken to confirm. If you're trying to bullshit me, you will regret it, Kim," he threatens before hanging up the phone. "FUCK!" he punches the hard wall.**

**"Randy? Is everything alright?" Jade whispers.**

**"I don't know," he whispers hoarsely before turning around to face her. **

**Jade can see the tears forming in his eyes. He looks like a broken man. She never would've thought that Randy Orton could ever become this emotional. It just goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. She realizes that he may be a tough, strong man, but he's still human and he has feelings too. **

**"Come here, sweetie," she holds out her arms and he grips her tightly. She feels his shoulders shaking and she rubs his back and whispers encouraging words in his ear.**

**"It's going to be okay," she whispers. **

**"I don't think it is," he whispers back huskily.**

**"What happened on the phone? Alanna's okay, isn't she?" she asks quickly.**

**"Al's fine," he pulls back from the hug to face her. "Kim's claiming that she's pregnant," he tells her sadly.**

**"Okay. You aren't happy with this?" she asks quietly.**

**"I broke up with Kim a week ago. She kept trying to call me and text me. She was desperate to get me back. I'm afraid that she's faking this. I don't think it could be possible that she's pregnant. She's on a contraceptive and I'm always careful. She might be doing this to get close to me again, or to get money out of this. I told her that if she's pregnant, I want a paternity test taken," he explains.**

**"Oh wow, Randy. I'm sorry that you have this drama to deal with. I'm here for you if you need me. Why don't we end this aquarium day and rent some movies for the hotel room. We'll order room service and veg out?" she asks while holding his hand.**

**"No, I don't want to ruin this day for you and the girls. Plus, you have Stu here. I'm sorry that I've interrupted your day, Jade," he apologizes.**

**"Randy, you didn't interrupt my day. I've told you before, I enjoy spending time with you. You're one of my best friends," she whispers. He squeezes her hand and replies, "You're one of my best friends too, Jay."**

**"Besides, I'm dying to get into a pair of sweatpants. It stinks when you start dating someone new. You feel like you always have to dress up to impress them," she says with a smile.**

**"You shouldn't have to change who you are. If a guy really cares for you, he won't care what you're wearing. He will just want to spend time with you," Randy whispers before kissing the hand that he's holding.**

**Jade's eyes water at his words and actions. "Thanks Randy. Let's go inform the girls. I'll just tell Stu that the girls and I are going to have a ladies only night."**

**"Aurora, pass the chocolate please?" Jade requests from her spot on the couch. "Mmm that's so good. I wish I hated sweets," Jade grumbles.**

**Randy laughs softly next to her. "Don't laugh at me, Randal Keith!" Jade says with a light smack to Randy's bicep. "Ouch! Those guns hurt," she pouts.**

**Randy laughs harder and pulls her into a hug. "Aw, I'm sorry that my muscles hurt you," he whispers. Jade blushes and hides her face in his warm chest. He kisses her head and rubs her back. "You know my middle name, but I don't know yours," he whispers. **

**"It's Melody," she whispers back.**

**"Melody. I like it a lot. It suits you. Thanks for keeping me company today. I do need to head to the arena soon, though. Are you going to bring the girls to the show?" he questions.**

**"Can we please go? Please Jade!" Aurora begs. "Yeah please Jade! We love you!" Murphy begs.**

**"See what you started?" she glares playfully at him.**

**"I'm sorry, Mel," he winks.**

**She grins before telling the girls that she will bring them to Raw. "We'll see you backstage, RKO," Jade tells him with a grin.**

**"Okay, that's how we're playing it, Mel? Okay fine," he says with a laugh before kissing the three girls goodbye.**

**Jade walks him to the door. "Thanks for hanging out with us. I had a great time. I feel kinda bad for lying to Stu though," she confides.**

**"He'll get over it. Besides, I'm way more fun than he is," he teases her before lifting her up in a bear hug. She squeals before wrapping her arms around his neck. He kisses her cheek before whispering his goodbyes. **

**"Bye," she whispers as he walks out of the door. "Damn, I'm in trouble," she mumbles to herself.**

**"H, Steph, you gotta help me out. Kim called and she's claiming that she's pregnant," Randy reveals angrily.**

**"That bitch! I will cut her!" Steph yells before beginning to pace the room.**

**"Okay, let's think logically about this. You need some proof that she's pregnant. Tell her that if she's lying, she's going to get a call from your lawyer. If she is pregnant, obviously you get a paternity test, but we will have to wait a while for that," Hunter rants.**

**"I have an idea to get you and Jade closer. I was thinking of having Jade make an appearance on Raw. Maybe she could be your valet, Randy. Perhaps would could have one of the other guys try to harm her and Randy comes to her rescue," Stephanie finishes.**

**"Yes! That would be perfect, Steph. Thank you guys so much for helping me out. I've always wanted a relationship like you two have and I thought I had that with Sam, but obviously I was wrong. I truly think Jade could be that person that I could be with for the rest of my life," he tells them sincerely.**

**"We know Randy. We want that for you as well. We'll do everything we can to make that happen," Steph tells him before hugging him.**

**"You want me to be part of the show? Why? I'm not an actress or a diva, Steph. I'm not used to getting attention or being in the spotlight. I had to take a public speaking course in college, and I almost had a heart attack every time I had to speak in front of the class," Jade rants nervously.**

**"Calm down, sweetie. This is different. You don't have to give a speech. What we were thinking was, one of the male wrestlers starts to harass you. He will hit on you and you will turn him down a few times. He begins to get angry from being rejected. He tries to hurt you and Randy shows up to save you. You begin a friendship and he becomes your protector. It's perfect because you won't have to speak that much and we haven't had a romantic angle in a long time. A lot of the female fans really enjoy that. Plus, you get to spend more time with Randy! I know you like him, Jade and he broke up with Kim!" Steph tells her excitedly.**

**"Okay it doesn't sound that bad, but Steph, I'm with Stu now and I've come to care for him. He's been nothing but a gentleman to me and I can't just ditch him now that Randy has gotten rid of Kim. Also, you know about the recent baby mama drama. Kim could be pregnant with Randy's baby. It's one thing to be with a man who has a child, it's another to be with a man while he has a woman who is pregnant with his other child. This is like a crazy soap opera!" Jade exclaims.**

**"Jade listen, Randy has been our friend for a very long time. If he says that he was always safe, then he was safe. I think she's lying and hoping to get some money from him," Steph tells her quietly before hugging her. "I just want you both to be happy. You deserve happiness, and so does Randy. You're also perfect together! You have so many things in common and his daughter loves you as well. Things would just be easy between you both," Steph explains honestly.**

**"Okay, I'll do it, but I'm not breaking up with Stu unless I find that I don't care for him anymore. I feel like I need to at least give him a fair chance," Jade tells Stephanie.**

**"I understand, but I think you will soon find out that Randy is perfect for you. Steph says as she gives Jade's hand a soft squeeze.**


End file.
